wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/10
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Światło Kilka razy w ciągu dnia stukałem do drzwi Hillela. Nie dawało mi to spokoju. Musiałem z nim mówić i zapytać, co znaczą wszystkie te dziwne przygody; lecz nie było go ani razu w domu. Córka jego miała mnie zawiadomić natychmiast, gdy ojciec powróci z żydowskiego ratusza. Szczególna zresztą dziewczyna ta Miriam. Typ, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. Piękność tak niezwykła, że w pierwszej chwili nie można jej uchwycić, piękność, która oniemia, gdy się na nią spojrzy, i budzi niewyjaśnione uczucie czegoś, jak ciche zwątpienie o sobie. Twarz jej jest ukształtowaną podług zasad proporcji, które już od wieków zanikły; takem ją sobie określił, gdym ją znów spostrzegł w duchu przed sobą. I namyślałem się, jaki kamień szlachetny musiałbym wybrać, aby ją w gemmie''gemma'' — kamień półszlachetny lub szlachetny o owalnym kształcie, ozdobiony reliefem. utrwalić i przy tym zachować wyraz artystyczny, choćby tylko co do strony zewnętrznej: granatowoczarny połysk włosów i oczu, który przewyższał wszystko, cokolwiek tylko widziałem. Jak należałoby tę nieziemską szczupłość oblicza zaczarować w gemmie, stosownie do wymagania zmysłów i wizyjności, aby nie wpaść w owo tępe odtwarzanie podobieństwa podług prawideł''prawidła'' — zasady. estetyki banalności. Tylko sposobem mozaiki można rozwiązać te zadanie: zrozumiałem to jasno. Jaki jednakże wybrać materiał? Życie całe przystałoby''przystoi'' — należy, wypada. szukać wzajemnej odpowiedniości. Lecz gdzie się podziewa Hillel? Tęskniłem za nim jak za drogim, starym przyjacielem. Rzecz zdumiewająca, jak w ciągu tych kilku dni wrósł mi on w serce, chociaż ściśle biorąc rozmawiałem z nim tylko jeden jedyny raz w życiu. Ale prawda, listy — jej listy chciałem lepiej ukryć, dla własnego spokoju, gdybym kiedy na dłuższą chwilę wyszedł z domu. Wyjąłem je ze skrzyni, w kasetce będą pewniej schowane. Spośród listów wyślizgnęła się jakaś fotografia, chciałem nie spojrzeć na nią, lecz było już za późno. Złotogłów''złotogłów'' — droga tkanina z jedwabiu i złotych nici. zarzucony na nagie ramiona — zabłysła mi w oczach — tak jak „ją” widziałem po raz pierwszy, gdy uciekła z pracowni Saviolego do mego pokoju. Ból uczułem obłędny. Nie pojmując słów, przeczytałem pod fotografią dedykację i imię: a. a!!! Gdy wymówiłem to imię, zasłona, ukrywająca przede mną moje lata młodzieńcze, rozdarła się nagle od dołu''zasłona, ukrywająca przede mną moje lata młodzieńcze, rozdarła się nagle od dołu'' — por. Mt 27,51.. Myślałem, że umrę z bólu. Drapałem palcami powietrze i skomliłem — ugryzłem się w rękę. — — Oślepnąć znów, Boże na niebiesiech, daj mi być nadal tą pozorną śmiercią, błagałem. Ból wcisnął mi się w usta. — Męczarnia! — Smakowało to dziwnie słodko — jak krew — Angelina! Imię to krążyło w moich żyłach i stało się nieznośną, upiorną tęsknotą. Gwałtownym ruchem zerwałem się i szczękając zębami, zmusiłem wzrok swój, by utkwił w fotografii, aż powoli nad nią zapanuję! Zapanuję! Jak dzisiaj w nocy nad kartą z taroka''tarok'' a. tarot — dawna gra karciana bądź talia do niej, używana również do wróżenia.. Nareszcie: kroki? Ludzkie kroki! Przyszedł. Z radością pobiegłem do drzwi i szarpnąłem je. Za nimi stał Szemajah Hillel, a za nim — po cichu wyrzucałem sobie, że mnie to rozczarowało: z rudymi baczkami i okrągłymi dziecięcymi oczyma — stary Zwak. — Ku mojej radości wygląda pan dobrze, mistrzu Pernath — zaczął Hillel. Chłodne „pan”? Mróz! Śnieżysty, zabójczy mróz zaległ nagle pokój. Ogłuszony, pół uchem nadsłuchiwałem, co mi plótł zadyszany od wzburzenia Zwak. — Wiesz pan, że Golem''golem'' — w legendach żydowskich istota stworzona na podobieństwo człowieka, zazwyczaj z gliny, żywa lecz pozbawiona duszy i dlatego posłuszna poleceniom człowieka, który ją stworzył. Stworzenie golema wiązało się z powtórzeniem Boskiego procesu kreacji. znów się ukazał. Niedawno mówiliśmy o tym. Czy wie pan już, mistrzu Pernath? Cała dzielnica żydowska poruszona. Vrieslander sam go widział, Golema, i znów jak zwykle rozpoczęło się to morderstwem — Słuchałem zdumiony. Morderstwo? Zwak kiwnął mi: — To pan nic o tym nie wie? Wszędzie na rogach są porozlepiane olbrzymie wezwania policyjne: zamordowany został gruby Zottman „wolny mularz''wolny mularz'' — w rozdziale Praga pada wyjaśnienie, iż „to przezwisko oznaczało kogoś, co poszukiwał dziewcząt małoletnich, ale dzięki serdecznym stosunkom z policją zabezpieczony był od wszelkiej nieprzyjemności”.”; przypuszczam, że to jest Zottman, dyrektor towarzystwa ubezpieczeń. Lois z tego domu już jest aresztowany. A ruda Rozyna zniknęła bez śladu. — Golem — aż włosy podnoszą się ze strachu. Nie dałem żadnej odpowiedzi, śledziłem oczy Hillela: dlaczego on się tak przenikliwie na mnie patrzy? Wstrzymywany uśmiech zadrgał nagle w kątach jego ust. Zrozumiałem. Miało to dla mnie znaczenie. Z największą chęcią radośnie rzuciłbym mu się na szyję. Nie posiadając się z zachwytu, biegałem bezmyślnie po pokoju. Co najpierw przynieść? Szklanki? Butelkę burgunda''burgund'' — francuskie wino z Burgundii.? (Miałem przecie tylko jedną). Cygara? — W końcu znalazłem słowa: „Lecz dlaczegoż panowie nie siadacie!?” Szybko przysunąłem obydwu moim przyjaciołom krzesełka. Zwak zaczął się złościć: — Dlaczego pan się ciągle śmieje, panie Hillel? Może pan nie wierzy, że Golem straszy? Mnie się zdaje, że pan w ogóle nie wierzy w Golema? — Nie uwierzyłbym w niego, gdybym go nawet zobaczył przed sobą tutaj w pokoju — odpowiedział spokojnie Hillel ze wzrokiem utkwionym we mnie. Zrozumiałem dwuznaczność, ukrytą w jego słowach. Zwak, zdziwiony, przerwał picie: — Czy świadectwo setek ludzi dla pana nic nie znaczy, panie Hillel? — Ale niech pan tylko zaczeka, niech pan pomyśli nad moimi słowami: morderstwo za mordestwem będzie się teraz powtarzało w dzielnicy żydowskiej! Znam to. Golem pociąga za sobą nieprzewidziane skutki. — Tego rodzaju zdarzenia bynajmniej nie są niczym zadziwiającym — odpowiedział Hillel. Mówił to, chodząc; podszedł do okna i spojrzał w dół na sklepik kramarza. — Gdy silny wiatr wieje, drgają korzenie zarówno słodkie, jak i jadowite. Zwak mrugnął na mnie wesoło i wskazał głową Hillela. — Gdyby Rabbi''rabbi'' — (z hebr. nauczyciel) funkcja religijna w judaizmie. zechciał mówić, mógłby nam takie rzeczy opowiedzieć, że aż włosy na głowie by powstawały — dorzucił szeptem. Szemajah obrócił się. — Nie jestem Rabbi, chociaż mam prawo używać tego tytułu. Jestem tylko biednym archiwariuszem w żydowskim ratuszu i prowadzę rejestrację żywych i umarłych. Poczułem w jego mowie jakieś ukryte znaczenie. Właściciel teatru marionetek zdaje się również to wyczuł; zamilkł, długi czas żaden z nas nie odezwał się ani słówkiem. — Wysłuchaj mnie, Rabbi — przebacz mi, panie Hillel, chciałem powiedzieć — rozpoczął po chwili Zwak, a głos jego brzmiał rażąco poważnie — już od dawna chciałem się pana o coś zapytać. Pan mi nie odpowie, jeżeli pan nie może lub nie chce — Szemajah podszedł do stołu i bawił się szklanką od wina i migotaniem jego czerwieni; nie pił; zapewne bronił''bronić'' — tu: zabraniać. mu tego rytuał żydowski. — Niech się pan śmiało pyta, panie Zwak. — — Czy wie pan coś o żydowskiej nauce tajemnej, Kabale''Kabała'' — mistyczna doktryna judaistyczna, na której oparty był m. in. ruch chasydzki., panie Hillel? — Bardzo niewiele. — — Słyszałem, że istnieje dokument, za pomocą którego Kabałę można zrozumieć: tak zwany Zohar — ujęty w formę dialogu żydowski traktat mistyczny z XIII w. komentujący Torę, Pieśń nad Pieśniami i księgę Rut; spisał go prawdopodobnie Mojżesz Baal Szem Tow. — — — Tak, r, księga światłości. — — A, widzi pan, tam on jest! — drwił Zwak — czy to nie jest wołającą o pomstę do nieba niesprawiedliwością, że pismo, zawierające klucze do zrozumienia Biblii i do szczęścia wiekuistego — Hillel przerwał mu: — Niektóre tylko klucze. — Dobrze, w każdym razie kilka — a więc, że to pismo, wskutek wysokiej ceny i rzadkości, jest dostępne tylko dla bogatych? Że egzystuje, jak mi opowiadano, w jednym jedynym egzemplarzu, który przy tym jeszcze jest schowany w muzeum londyńskim? i napisany do tego po chaldejsku, aramejsku, hebrajsku''po chaldejsku, aramejsku, hebrajsku'' — w istocie Zohar spisany został po hebrajsku i aramejsku. — czy ja wiem zresztą jak? Czy ja miałem na przykład choć raz w życiu sposobność uczyć się tych języków albo pojechać do Londynu? — Czy wszystkie swoje życzenia wytężał pan tak gorąco do tego celu? — zapytał Hillel z lekką ironią. — Otwarcie powiedziawszy — nie — odparł Zwak, poniekąd zmieszany. — Więc nie powinien się pan skarżyć — sucho odpowiedział Hillel — kto nie krzyczy o ducha każdą komórką swej istoty, jak ten, co się dusi, o powietrze, ten nie może przejrzeć tajemnic boskich. — Pomimo to powinna być wydana książka, zawierająca wszystkie klucze do zagadnień tamtego świata, a nie niektóre tylko — błysnęło mi przez głowę, a ręka moja bawiła się Pagadem''Pagad'' — Żongler bądź Magik, pierwsza karta w talii tarota, w niniejszej powieści identyfikowana z Głupcem., którego wciąż jeszcze nosiłem w kieszeni. Lecz zanim to pytanie ubrałem w słowa, już je Zwak wypowiedział. Hillel uśmiechnął się zagadkowo! — Na każde pytanie, które człowiek w duchu zadaje, w tej samej chwili otrzymuje odpowiedź. — Czy pan rozumie, co on przez to chce powiedzieć? — zwrócił się Zwak do mnie. Nie dałem mu odpowiedzi i wstrzymałem oddech, aby nie uronić żadnego słowa Hillela. Szemajah mówił dalej: — Całe życie jest to nic innego jak szereg pytań, przeobrażonych w formy, które noszą same w sobie jądro odpowiedzi, oraz szereg odpowiedzi, które płyną brzemienne pytaniami. Jeżeli ktoś co innego w tym widzi — jest głupcem. Zwak uderzył pięścią w stół! — Tak, pytania, które za każdym razem inaczej brzmią i odpowiedzi, które każdy inaczej rozumie. — Właśnie o to się rozchodzi — powiedział Hillel przyjaźnie. — Wszystkich ludzi kurować jedną łyżką jest jedynie przywilejem lekarzy. Pytający otrzymuje tę odpowiedź, która mu jest potrzebna: inaczej stworzenie nie szłoby drogą swojej tęsknoty. Czy pan myśli, że nasze żydowskie pisma są tylko dla jakiegoś widzi mi się pisane wyłącznie spółgłoskami? Każdy wyszukuje sobie skryte samogłoski, które zawierają tylko dla niego określoną myśl — żywe słowo nie powinno zamieniać się w martwy dogmat. Właściciel teatru marionetek odparł z siłą: — To są słowa, Rabbi, słowa! Nazwę się Pagad ultimo — Pagad to Żongler bądź Magik, pierwsza karta w talii tarota, w niniejszej powieści identyfikowana z Głupcem. Fraza znaczy więc: ostatni głupiec., jeżeli będę z tego''z tego'' — tu: dzięki temu. mądry. Pagad!! — Słowo to uderzyło we mnie jak piorun. Ze zdziwienia o mało nie upadłem z krzesła. Hillel unikał mego wzroku. — o? Kto wie, czy się pan tak rzeczywiście nie nazywa, panie Zwak — uderzyły mnie jak z dalekiej odległości słowa Hillela. — Nigdy nie można być siebie pewnym. Zresztą ponieważ mówimy właśnie o kartach, panie Zwak, czy gra pan w taroka? — W taroka? Naturalnie. Od dzieciństwa. — Dziwi mnie przeto, jak pan mógł się pytać o książkę zawierającą całą Kabałę, jeżeli pan ją miał już tysiące razy w ręku. — Ja? Miałem w ręku? Ja? Zwak chwycił się za głowę. — Tak, pan! Czy panu nigdy nie wpadło na myśl, że ma 22 atuty, właśnie tyle, co alfabet hebrajski liter? Czy nasze czeskie karty nie przedstawiają więcej niż trzeba obrazków, które jawnie są symbolami: głupiec, śmierć, diabeł, sąd ostateczny? Jak głośno, kochany przyjacielu, chciałbyś właściwie, aby ci życie wrzeszczało w ucho swe odpowiedzi? Chociaż pan tego nie potrzebuje wiedzieć, lecz tarok lub tarot znaczy to samo, co żydowskie Tora — w tradycji żydowskiej określenie pierwszych pięciu ksiąg Biblii. — prawo, albo staroegipskie — Rozpytywana, a w starożytnym języku Zend''w starożytnym języku Zend'' — właśc. słowo Zend oznacza komentarze do Awesty, św. księgi mazdaizmu i zoroastryzmu, spisane w języku pahlawi. słowo — „żądam odpowiedzi”. — Lecz uczeni, zanim to twierdzenie postawią, powinni wiedzieć, że tarok pochodzi z czasów Karola VI''tarok pochodzi z czasów Karola VI'' — w istocie pierwsze znane talie tarota pochodzą z XV w., a Karol VI Habsburg żył w latach 1685–1740.. — I — jak Pagad jest pierwszą kartą w grze, tak człowiek jest pierwszą figurą w swojej książce obrazkowej, swoim własnym sobowtórem: hebrajska litera Alef zbudowana jest w kształcie człowieka, którego jedna ręka wskazuje niebo, druga jest opuszczona na dół, a to ma znaczyć: „Jak jest na górze, tak jest również i na dole; jak jest na dole, tak jest również i na górze”. — Dlatego też powiedziałem poprzednio: kto wie, czy pan rzeczywiście nazywa się Zwak, a nie „Pagad”. — Niech pan tego nie wywołuje — Hillel spojrzał przy tym nieznacznie na mnie, ja zaś przeczuwałem, jak pod jego słowami otwierała się otchłań coraz nowych znaczeń — niech pan tego nie wywołuje, panie Zwak! Można się dostać w ciemne przejścia, z których jeszcze nikt, kto nie nosi przy sobie pewnego talizmanu, nie znalazł wyjścia. Podanie mówi, że pewnego razu trzech mężczyzn zstąpiło do państwa ciemności; jeden zwariował, drugi oślepł, tylko trzeci, Rabbi ben Akiba, wrócił zdrów i mówił, że spotkał tam samego siebie. Już niejeden, powie pan, spotykał samego siebie, np. Goethe zazwyczaj na moście''niejeden, powie pan, spotykał samego siebie'', np. Goethe zazwyczaj na moście — Goethe opisuje to wydarzenie pod koniec Księgi Jedenastej swojej autobiografii Z mojego życia. Zmyślenie i prawda., albo też w przejściu z jednego brzegu rzeki na drugi, spoglądał sam sobie w oczy i nie wariował. Lecz wtedy było to tylko odzwierciadlenie jego świadomości, a nie prawdziwy sobowtór: nie to, co nazwano tchnieniem kości — „Habal Garmin”, o czym się mówi: „Jak schodził on w grób, nie ulegając zgniliźnie, w swych zwłokach, tak zmartwychwstanie w dzień sądu ostatecznego”. Wzrok Hillela zatapiał się coraz głębiej w moich oczach. Nasze prababki mówią o nim: mieszka on wysoko ponad ziemią, w izbie bez drzwi, o jednym tylko oknie, skąd porozumienie się z ludźmi jest niepodobieństwem; kto go zdoła oczarować i wysubtelnić, ten będzie samemu sobie dobrym przyjacielem. Co poza tym tyczy się Taroka, to pan wie wszystko tak dobrze, jak ja: dla każdego gracza karty mają inną wartość, lecz kto odpowiednio zastosuje atuty, ten wygra partię. Teraz jednak chodźmy, panie Zwak! Chodźmy, wypije pan wszystkie wino mistrzowi Pernathowi, a dla niego samego nic nie zostanie. ----